


A Shadow of Comfort

by Bisexual_Bean



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a good big brother, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Good Big Brother, POV Dick Grayson, Poor babys new at this, Takes place at the start of Tim's Robin career, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim's just a little baby Robin who needs to be protected, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Bean/pseuds/Bisexual_Bean
Summary: Dick knew Bruce would be out of town for the weekend, unable to offer assistance if necessary. Dick knew the streets were more dangerous than normal because of a new big gang gaining lead way in the underground and were known for having no mercy or morals. Dick knew Tim was still new at being Robin and wasn't nearly trained enough to deal with any of it.Dick knew Tim wasn't Jason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	A Shadow of Comfort

"He's just a kid! Leave him alone!" Dick was screaming. He was screaming and tears were on his cheeks and blood was on his hands from trying to escape the tight ropes binding him. He was struggling to breath with a man casually sitting on his back and the rocks underneath him dug uncomfortably into his stomach every time he shifted. But non of that mattered.

Non of that mattered. Because they were hurting _Tim._

And it was all his fault.

Because Dick _knew_ Bruce would be out of town for the weekend, unable to offer assistance if necessary. Dick _knew_ the streets were more dangerous than normal because of a new big gang gaining lead way in the underground and were known for having no mercy or morals. Dick _knew_ Tim was still new at being Robin and wasn't nearly trained enough to deal with any of it. 

Dick knew Tim wasn't Jason.

_But Robin and Nightwing can handle a small patrol Alfred! Don't worry Alfie, I'll watch the little scamp like a hawk! Promise!_

He. _Failed._

And now Tim was screaming as fists sailed down on him, crying for Dick to help him, _struggling_ against their tight grips and with each yelp of pain and crack of bone Dick was _breaking._

Because Dick was tied up and beaten. With a heavy man sitting on top of him, leaning his weight forward so he couldn't shift his arms more than a couldn't centimeters, pinning him against the grimy alley floor and _forcing_ him to watch the scene in front of him with some sort of sick amusement. 

Tim was screaming his real name and Dick didn't even care because they were hurting Tim and he could see blood and Tim's arm should never bend that way. Tim was trying hard to curl up, to protect what little wasn't already bruised but the men were just pulling his limbs from his body and DIck knew he would be hearing their sick laughter in his nightmares for _years_. Tim's voice broke as they took a knife to his suit, pulling it open and his little Robin was crying so _hard_ and screaming so _loud_ and for Dick to just _help him please please Dick please it hurts please-_

And then like magic, the laughter, the lewd comments about his _little brother -_ stopped.

And were replaced with gun shots all around them. Bodies were suddenly dropping and blood was splattering on brick. The man holding Dick down slumped forward and Dick shivered as the still burning bullet hole hit the nape of his neck, blood sliding over his skin and around his neck like a choker before dripping off his chin into a small growing pool.

Within the last of the chaos, the only remaining sounds being weak gurgles and Tim's sobs, someone cut the ropes binding his wrists.

Dick didn't hesitate, didn't even pause for a second to look and their rescuer (Murderer?) before he was dragging himself out from underneath the man and rushing to Tim's side.

The younger boys eyes were glazed over, and when Dick reached out to touch him Tim tried to fight back with his good arm. It took Dick pressing his hands, slick with blood (His or the mans?) to the sides of Tm's face, forcing the delirious Robin to look at him. Tim's cries only rose with volume upon meeting Dicks eyes and dick let out a choked sob of his own.

Tim was no quicker tucked close to Dicks chest, good arm holding Dicks in a death grip.

A throat was cleared behind him and Dick instantly jerked into action, eyes burning with rage and ready to protect Tim if it _killed_ him. Only, when he turned, he got a face full of leather.

Behind the leather a deep voice spoke, and Dick could tell without even looking that the man was wearing a helmet of some kind from how his voice resonated through a muffler, "For...For the kid..."

A glance back at Tim had Dick frowning. He took in his little brothers open suit and discarded cape, of which was probably trapped under one of the dead bodies around them. There was a slight pause in his movements in case the man tried anything, before he took the jacket, catching just the barest hint of red from the mans helmet before turning back to Tim.

The jacket was obviously well taken care of, worn in so the leather wasn't so stiff, smelling strongly of cigarette smoke and oil, but it had plenty of warmth left over from its previous wearer that when he wrapped it around Tim's small frame and carefully zipped it over his beaten body, Tim snuggled deeper into it.

With Tim covered, he turned to offer the stranger a thank you, ask for a name, _something,_ but the man was already gone and red and blue siren lights were quickly brightening up the damp dark alley.

Dick gently picked Tim up, earning a few pained gasps and whimpers as he settled, and the Dick disappeared into the shadows to take his rother home.

**_Years Later_ **

"Hey."

Jason glanced up at him from his spot on the edge of the roof. He raised an eyebrow, cigarette held between his fingers, "Hey yourself Big Bird. What ya need?"

Dick ran a hand through his hair before plopping down next to his little brother.

"You wont believe what Tim found while going through his closet."

Jason's eyebrow arched higher and he took another puff before putting it out on the roof next to him. "A life time supply of coffee? Ra's dead body? A life outside of work and caffine?"

Dick's smile was soft, almost sad and pulled his knees to his chest. "Your old jacket. The one you gave him in that alley." To the words Jason didn't offer a responce, turning away from him. 

The older of the two sighed, "Why did you? Save us I mean," A pause, "Not that I'm not happy about it, but back then you weren't really... Ya know..."

Jason's relationship with the family now is better than Dick could have ever hoped for. He comes for holidays and family dinners, lets Dick badger him into game nights and even sleep overs from time to time. He and Tim constantly share intel and even work together on cases, and Dick couldn't count the times he's had to hunt Tim down and find him clonked out on the couch at Jasons apartment. Damian prefers sparing with him over anyone else, and the two of them bond over books and art. He and Alfie cook and bake and have tea time on the weekends and he even talks one on one with Bruce whenever the two are left alone.

But back then, when Jason first returned, he had been out for revenge and was ready to go through anyone needed to get it.

Jason hummed, leaning back on his hands and glancing up. The clouds were to dark to see any stars, but the moons light managed to pierce through the smog and pollution, "They were hurting a kid. And no one hurts a kid on Red Hood's watch. Even one who I thought had stolen my place.

"You know Tim's had it figured out for years right?" Jaoson huffs a laugh.

"Yeah, I figured. He can keep the jacket if he wants though. I don't need it.

Dick leans against his little brothers side. "I just wanted to thank you. After that night, Tim had nightmares for weeks. And I knew he was having more that he never told me about whenever he would go home. I couldnt get the kid to calm down, Bruce coudlnt either. He would scream and cry and even when his arm healed he would just hold it like it was still broken."

He knew Jason was watching him front the corner of his eye. Dicks smile brightened 

"Then I found out he still had the jacket, and once I started wrappping that around him everytime he had a nightmare he would relax and sometimes even manage to go back to sleep."

Jason nodded along, "Glad I could bring the squirt some comfort while I went on a murder rampage in the background."

"I'm glad you could to," Dick chuckles. 

Their ear pieces crackled to life in their ears, and Tims voice boomed through the speakers. 

"Hey, Anyone up for coffee and ice cream? The nights passing slow for once and I would _kill_ for a caramel mocha with cookie dough."

Jason snorted before standing, pressing a hand to his ear. 

"I'm with N now, we'll grab the coffee if you grab the icecream."

"Deal, see you in 10"

Jason's eyes flicked back to Dick as he stood.

"Lets get going, if we don't get him his coffee before 10 minutes is up I think he will personally hunt us down and kill us for sport."

Dick's grin brightened and he laughted, nodding along and aiming his grapple gun.

"Then let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> So not my best work, but I've had this in the drafts for a while now and I kinda just wanted to put it out there for anyone else who might want to read. As usual, let me know if I missed anything, and enjoy!


End file.
